


We's a family

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, gotta share all these old drabbles that I wrote before valk repayfes that became canonical somehow, idk how many more I'll write but hey, note warnings for chap4, tags and rating may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: Collection of unrelated shumika drabbles





	1. A Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Shu lazy morning cuddles

It’s a Sunday morning, no school or work planned for the day, but Shu wakes up at seven on the dime regardless. It's chilly, he can feel the cold creep under the covers as he shifts a bit to stretch. Mika's tucked warm into his side, one arm beneath Shu's pillow his other hand by his face, their legs tangled.

Shu stays in bed despite never being one to laze about - it's because he hates the cold is all. Plus, he would wake Mika who's been up helping Shu make costumes for the past week. Shu may heedlessly work himself late into the night, but having Mika do the same to simply tend to him despite Shu's wishes for him to leave him be, the other deserved to rest for a while more (as he himself Shu supposed).

He peers at the disheveled, partially-hidden head breathing into the silk sleeve of his nightshirt. While Mika drooled and tended to toss and turn getting comfortable, Shu, being a light sleeper, was thankful that once asleep he was quiet. It was here, unkempt as he looked, that Mika was most doll-like. Silent, still, aside unnaturally small breathes, and expression neutral and peaceful. Long eyelashes and delicate bone structure ever more stark against unmoving porcelain skin. Shu had observed long enough to memorize every contour, even those hidden now by the sheets.

Shu sighs, turns to a more comfortable position, into that warmth - human warmth - one that Mika's thin frame so often seemed to lack the ability to keep. Despite his care to not stir the other as he moved himself closer, Mika took the sudden, large breath he always did waking up. 

Stillness broken, Shu removes his arm, unsurprisingly feeling a damp spot where Mika's mouth had been (it was laundry day, thankfully) and immediately begins tidying Mika's flyaway hair. He can practically feel Mika purr into his chest, as he moved himself deeper into Shu's touch.

"Good morning". His whisper was still raw from sleep, but at least intelligible unlike Mika's garbled attempt at a greeting, if it was one at all. "Get out from under the covers, your face will blemish if you keep rubbing it over everything." 

Whether Mika knew that the order didn’t hold much authority and ignored him or hadn’t heard him, he didn’t move. He even had the gall to start lightly scratching Shu with his hand that lay on his torso as well as with his toes against Shu's exposed ankle. Seems like he had took off his socks at some point during the night.

It was like dealing with a child honestly. He sighed again, audibly. But as with being so often around a child does to someone, Shu had learned patience - moves his hand threaded in Mika's hair, cupping his jaw to bring his forehead close enough to kiss - and some tricks as well.

For a moment Mika stiffens, then, as if the kiss had broken a spell on him like in fairytales, he exhales loudly again and lifts his face, eyes still closed, to place a sleepy peck under Shu's chin. "'ood 'ornin..."

“Hmm, now you greet me properly? I see how it is..." Gives Mika another kiss between his eyes and Mika makes an appreciative noise. He had really grown soft, Shu thinks running a few over his brow this time, before finding Mika’s cheek. Shu wasn’t even sure what his plan quite was anymore because Mika, while having brought his face out from the warmth of Shu's shirt, had now opted to having it smushed against Shu's own.

Despite the terribly fascinating synchronicity of the butterfly kisses they were peppering each other with and the increasing amount of butterflies fluttering in Shu's stomach, preferring being able to breathe, Shu pulls away. 

"Osh..saaannn..." 

Too soon it seemed.

In protest Mika hooks a leg over Shu leaving no other gaps between them. Wraps an arm around Shu and pulls the other out from its hiding place under the pillows to worm its way to rake through Shu's hair. Having just trimmed it the other day, Mika seemed to be enjoying the sensation of the short strands against his fingers. Shu let him. The thought of anyone else doing this, let alone touching him, once revolted him. Mika was the only one he had allowed to do so, let alone anything this intimate, in a very long while. 

He let his eyelids fall. Mika seemed to relax around him too as he continues to massage the back of Shu's head, around his ears and up to his temple in slow, deft strokes letting his nails occasionally rake Shu's scalp.

Shu would never say this out loud, but Mika actually was a good masseur. He wouldn't accept the other’s offers to rub his shoulders during long work days if it wasn't the case. He wonders at what point had Mika's touch become something he not only tolerated, but welcomed? Wanted? He didn't know...

….

Shu must have dozed off because Mika was now gently brushing his bangs. He opens his eyes to find blue and gold peering back at him, shining even in the subdued morning light.

"I've never seen ya fall back asleep, Oshisan."

"You were watching me this entire time? Tch, how embarrassing..." 

Mika's laugh could only be described as sweet. "'T'was only for about ten minutes, Oshisan. Ya ain’t gotta be embarrassed 'bout it, I fall back asleep all the time." 

"That's _precisely_ why I am."

Shu felt reassuring lips brush his. "Ya looked so peaceful, ya know? Like an angel." 

Shu wanted to retort for Mika to not do creepy things like watch him sleep (ignoring that he himself did the same), that Mika was the angelic one, but shameless honesty was Mika's endowment. Instead he holds his tongue and instead replies with a safer, "Is that so?" 

“Mh-hm." Mika's gaze is warm. "Felt real blessed just lookin'. I could've watched forever."

Now it's Shu's turn to wordlessly hide his face into Mika's sleeve. It was suddenly too hot and the cool fabric was an escape from Mika's breathy words. He hopes the thumb circling Mika's side is enough of a response. Mika simply goes back to kneading through Shu's hair.

They stay like for only a while more, before a distinct shuffling in the hall outside signaled that the rest of the Itsuki household had too gotten up. Despite the whine, Mika stays put as Shu silently gets out and begins to get dressed, trying to tame the oily mess of his hair. While his family tolerated his foolish dream to be an idol, and had even allowed Mika to stay and treated him kindly, Shu was still an heir. It wouldn't do for Mika to walk out of Shu's room this early in the morning looking like he had rolling in his bed for hours.

Shu would come get him once everyone had left for downstairs. He'd prepare them both breakfast in the meantime. He gives a look at what he hopes is a fraction as reassuring as the one smiling back him from the bed before walking out.

Greeting his grandfather not even a few meters from his door, it’s there Shu decides he needs to visit that realtor again soon. He hopes that the single apartment he liked from a few weeks back was still on the market. Hopes Mika will like it as well. It would be a home for both of them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since twitter's being a butt and shadowbanning everyone and not letting people see each others threads I've decided to post some stuff I've written there onto here because why not. Don't know how much stuff I'll revise to repost here but hey, it's something considering my writing muse has been dead for ages.


	2. Errands for oneesan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the only shred of info about Shu's sister we know the fact that she exists? Yes. Is she still my wife? Yes, I got our wedding rings ordered for that blessed moment when she gets a mention in the story.

Mika stopped in front of the address that his phone had brought him and does a double take. Felt his anxiety skyrocket through the roof, as he confirmed, that yes, this was the place he was looking for.

Despite being an only child, he had grown up around a lot of girls during his life and felt more at ease talking to them, and so was relieved that Oshi-san's older sister was kind and treated Mika like he was also one of her own little brothers. She sometimes spoiled him with cute trinkets and chocolates and told him stories about when Oshi-san was little (which Shu always said were false). So, when she asked Mika to pick something up as a surprise for her youngest brother on his way back home from school, he couldn't say no.

She had already even ordered the item under Shu's name, so all he had to do was pick it up and, with a sly wink, not to tell Shu. It was a weird request, but easy enough, one that even Mika felt he could do.

With practice having been canceled and Shu staying to sew outfits back in the silence of the clubroom, he knew he couldn't accidentally spill the beans to him either.

However, she, much like the rest of the Itsuki's he had noticed, while some of the most proper and way too beautiful people he'd ever interacted with prior to moving over, had their distinct peculiarities. Hers was her tendency to effortlessly tease her little brothers, especially her sweet Shu. And, as of late, _especially_ his relationship with Mika, which occasionally overstepped Mika's all too easy to cross comfort zone.

Staring at the small, hole-in-the-wall shop with a discrete, but very legible sign that read SEX SHOP, he felt this was definitely one of those times.


	3. Constants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we usually imagine Mika being sad and crying when Shu graduates. What if its Shu who cant keep it together in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this MONTHS before Valk repayfes happened and uHhhhhhhhhh Akira stop stalking my twitter.)

Shu had always disliked Yumenosaki, too many restrictions and too many bad memories. He wanted to graduate and leave its gates forever.

He had prepared all he can for Mika. They’ve been immensely successful, Mika's popular with fans, and Shu had money, costumes, everything prepped and ready.

Everything, except himself....

Shu almost laughed out loud as he watched Mika perform his live for the Repayment Festival from the audience, eyes burning more from than just the intensity of the stage lights.

Sure, they had plans to reunite after Mika graduated, but Mika could live on without him. He had friends and fans who would support him. Shu knew he forever would. But himself? Yes, he was going abroad to perfect his own techniques, his art, but considering Mademoiselle no longer spoke to him, he would truly be alone.

Shu always had cherished solitude. Or at least thought he did until he realized that not once during his time here was he alone. Kiryuu, Aoba, his oddball brethren, Nito....they had been there with him in the past, now even. But Mika? He was almost a constant.

Shu had never really thought about it, other than the times he found the other's clinginess annoying, but they had spent practically every day in and out of school and home (his family's, but also Mika's no matter what the other would argue) together. They shared a club, pointless banter, arguments, smiles and silence. A room occasionally when the silence was too much. A pillow, hands tangled in hair, and all too warm breaths usually then too.

Mika had been with him since the beginning, went down to hell with him, and they had rebuilt Valkyrie's glory together. And now Mika stood magnificently at the peak of what they had created. Alone.

And he was shining. A masterpiece he truly was.

Shu mouthed the lyrics he himself wrote. Mentally followed the choreography he created as Mika danced about wearing the costume he hand-tailored to match Mika’s exact measurements.

So focused he was that he felt a flash of frustration run through him as he saw Mika go to the left rather than come toward him to grasp his hand to join him in a short waltz entering the second movement. That’s when it hit him like a train. Shu would no longer perform with Mika here again.

Shu stood motionless as the final movement, a fierce allegro, began. The old him would leave, hole away somewhere, find some meaningless project to sew so he could think about anything except the anxiety and fear that change always triggered. 

He couldn’t do that now.

And so he watched on, face wet and ugly and undignified, as his doll, unit-mate, cortege, housemate, closest companion, and sole person he would walk through fire and ice to the grave for (even had practically, for by words!), he would support Mika to the end.

Mika had seen him at his worst and this and some runny eyeliner were far from it. He would go behind stage when Mika finished to properly congratulate him on the beautiful performance he just gave and Mika will more than likely embrace him and ask him if he saw him. Shu would say yes and judging from his current state, would cry again. Mika would probably startle and start crying too, ruining his makeup that he had spent hours trying to put on himself, but that was okay. 

It would be okay.

Because Shu would fix him up as he always had. Just as Mika, likewise, would be ready to do to the same for him.


	4. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old thing I decided to bring out to the light of day finally. There's been tons of foreshadowing of Mika's less-than-ideal childhood even before Repayfes, and what can I say, I've always had a morbid curiosity about it.
> 
> Please note that that this piece does contain pretty detailed mentions of child/sexual abuse and its after-effects and trauma. If that is something distressing or triggering for you I suggest you continue at your own discretion.
> 
> Remember this is one of many takes that can be theorized about Mika's past, so please, no one come to me saying I'm romanticizing abuse or psychological issues here because I swear....

Shu's French ancestry radiated through his steely eyes, almost lilac in certain light, and a natural rosy tint to his hair. Mika thought he dyed it at first until he met the rest of his family. His sharp features too, they were more like the Western actors in movies about fancy European palaces or in his history textbooks. Even when he wasn't wearing fancy or Western clothes, there was a foreign air to him that one could pick out, but it suited Shu. He didn’t necessarily embrace it, but it made others aware he was different. Made Mika, the rest of the school, and everyone else in the lowly masses not be able to look away.  
  
Mika, in comparison, while he didn’t know his actual parents, from the ends of his raven hair to the tips of his smaller than average feet was extraordinarily Japanese. It’s what made the bright gold and blue on his face stand out unnaturally. Made him different, and not in a good way. He knew now people could have them different colors, knew he wasn’t cursed by some demon. But in the past…  
  
Regardless, it’s not like anyone said he caused trouble because of them lately. He was grateful that in the big city circle lenses were popular. Ever since becoming an idol most people complimented them and told him stuff like they were even prettier in real life than on TV, even been asked a few times if he had ever considered modeling. But he still wanted to ask Shu if he could get a pair, at least to wear in public sometimes. It'd be easier than wearing sunglasses all the time, it got too dark for him. He hesitated even though he knew Oshi-san would probably understand after calling him an idiot.   
  
And he knew he was.  
  
Despite how many times he reminded himself that he'd been saved, that he was far away from it all, fear-driven words still rung through his head. Why anxiety grew like wild thorns in him when anyone approached, anyone saw his eyes, anyone asked him to do something for no reason. Why he could still see in his mind’s eye all the girls in the orphanage he used to live at, but couldn’t remember their names even though they were the only ones really nice to him. They didn’t believe Nanny’s stories about him, they said. Why he didn’t mind taking out the trash going all the way to the dump on the other side of their small town, because that meant he play more with the older girls who moved from the orphanage to the old house over there. Why men made him nervous because drunk men would take them away at night, men he’d seen around town since forever. Took him once too mistakenly.   
  
_“Ehh?! Yer –?! So, the Kagehira’s cursedness…even botherin’ us hard working men here in the pleasure district? Haha, the orphanage finally got the sense into ‘em to get rid of ya for good or wha’?”_  
  
Why Oshi-san’s sudden, kind touches, warm with underlying feelings neither of them were ready to quite yet recognize, subconsciously terrorized his heart. When the only ones who said that his cursed existence deserved to exist at all were attached to rough, calloused hands whose tight grip on his wrists he could still see when he left them uncovered for too long.   
  
_“…Ya got such long hair and nice skin Kagehira-kun, yer even prettier than most of the girls here, ya know? Even with those disgustin’ eyes of yer’s. Might be the only thin’ yer good for...Shh, ya ain’t gotta worry Mika-chan~, I’ll be sure to tell all the boys ‘round town ’bout ya…”_  
  
He shook his head and took steady, deep breathes, reining in the panic evident in his fluttering pulse and shaking hands. This hadn’t happened while he was awake in a long time…  
  
He felt real stupid now.  
  
Forced his gaze to the wallpaper of his phone. Into sharp, steely eyes looking disgruntledly away from the camera.  
  
Mika hadn’t told Shu yet. Probably would be dumb of him to even tell him. Shu had found him not too long after that after all…and Oshi-san was smart. The smartest. Even when he said he didn’t remember and mentioned nothing about it to Mika either. But Mika remembered the still familiar nice smell and the warm hand that had pet his grimy head. What was the point of telling him his dirty, broken doll was soiled even more? He could clean off mud and trash, but the taintedness left by curses was too deep for even the most thorough maintenance to fix. Shu didn’t keep things like that. 

He realized he slipped again and pinched his arm. Looked back down at the screen.

It wasn’t the best shot. He got plenty in secret of Oshi-san looking real peaceful or purikuri photos of him and Naru-chan and everyone in class too, but Mika liked this one to look at most. Not even because it was one of the few of just him and Oshi-san by themselves, like he told Naru-chan when she whined about it, but was partially because his own eyes were shut tight from the wideness of his grin on his face and the sliver of the hand that could be seen woven in between his messy hair. It was Shu’s.  
  
He could start to feel ground beneath his feet.  
  
That had started as a bad day for Mika, waking up from an even worse night. Oshi-san had to even cancel practice because of him. Mika argued, said he’d be okay, but Shu had been firm. Stayed with him that day. Mado-nee had talked a lot and she was real nice as always and cheered him up when she snuck him a candy beneath Shu’s own nose. He even gotten a bath and some extra maintenance too. But what really had made him happy was the movie they watched together that evening.

It was a horror, one of Mika’s favorites actually, one that made his heart beat real fast. It was about a small town girl who was haunted by a demon and slowly fell into insanity as it increasingly possessed her, gruesomely killing those around her. The movie ends with her dying, emaciated in a dirty alley alone, no one left in town for the demon to even repossess. _Yet_. Really heart pounding stuff, he had thought!  
  
Shu rarely, if ever, watched stuff like that with him and he guessed it had been too much because he had started petting Mika’s hair and made a hard to read expression at the end when Mika thanked him for watching and told him he was the best even if he had thought the movie had been “horrendous”. Hadn’t even left when Mika took out his phone for a surprise selfie to remember the moment. Mika had been so happy.   
  
Still even remembered the words Shu muttered to him then too, like he must’ve been reading his mind.  
  
_“Happiness is a truly a strange thing, isn’t it?”_  
  
Mika smiled, feeling more like himself again, remembering where he was right now—  
  
“Kagehira!” Shu’s voice rings from across the room. “Stop gawking at your phone, your break is over. I did not reserve this practice room for you to waste precious time texting Narukami or whatever you do. We’re starting from the second half of the chorus.”  
  
“Roger, Oshi-san~”  
  
Yeah…happiness was strange, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be an actual fic, I swear. A happy (and sexy) one, at that! It's a project I've working on for a long while so please keep an eye out.


End file.
